


直到

by Christywalks



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post S02
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 最先是车里的气味让他无比清楚地意识到，马库斯已经不在他身边了。





	直到

 

最先是车里的气味让他无比清楚地意识到，马库斯已经不在他身边了。当两个成年男人日夜生活在同一辆皮卡的驾驶室，车里的味道必定在某些时候会让鼻子变得微妙起来，像是在闷热高温的夏天，当他们开车在炎炎烈日下经过某条两侧蔓延开碧绿色玉米地的乡村公路，皮卡里的空调通风设备轰轰转动却没多少成效，而透过开了手掌宽度车窗的热风总能把马库斯身上的味道分毫不差吹进托马斯的鼻孔：中年男性汗液里浓郁的麝香味，伴着零零星星须后水草木一般凛冽的气息。而当托马斯侧过头看着只有一只手搭在方向盘上的马库斯，他能清楚看到硕大汗珠正顺着对方的额头滚落下来，将鬓角那里极短的毛发打湿成近乎深金，而他白色背心腋下的部分湿得几乎能拧出水来。或者，在寒冷的冬天，带着热腾腾咖啡回到车上的马库斯闻起来仿佛落满霜的早晨，那种仅属于这个季节的冷淡气息深深扎在他的夹克皮子里，而且这让他须后水的味道更清晰了，那股草木的味道。马库斯无论什么时候闻起来都像是草木，哪怕他们一起在一间腐烂酸臭的小屋子里不眠不休待了好几天，他闻起来仍然都像是草木，像是在森林里一次漫长的散步，从头顶树叶滴落在鼻尖的一滴雨水，潮湿而凛冽。

 

而现在，一切都不一样了。坐在驾驶座上的人样子变了，性别变了，身上的味道自然也改变了。托马斯其实没怎么和修女们打过交道——尤其老鼠这样的前任修女，他自然也从没想过失礼地去嗅修女身上该有怎样的气息。在他的想象中，那种气息大概和修道院的祷告室没有多少区别，灰尘和蜡油，也许再加上一点点花园里玫瑰的芳香。然而老鼠，她闻起来不像托马斯想象中的任何味道。她闻起来辛辣且甜美，辛辣或许是因为身上那股常年不散的火药味道，马库斯还记得她第一次掏出枪来时自己有多诧异；而甜美则是种与花园玫瑰完全不同的芳香，更成熟，更甜腻，也许是某种香水的余韵，托马斯从来都搞不清这个，甚至和杰西卡在一起的时候他也从来没能分清过不同香水的牌子和味道。

 

于是，在老鼠载着他驶出西雅图，驶向他们自己甚至都分辨不清的目的地的第二天，也许因为车里稍微有点闷热，老鼠将驾驶座那一侧的窗户放了下来，仅有半个手掌的宽度，但从狭窄缝隙中吹来的冷风夹杂的辛辣与甜美让托马斯一下子清醒过来，明白过来，仿佛一个甩在脸上无比清脆的耳光。

 

“马库斯离开了。”他低声喃喃，并非说给老鼠听，也不是想要提醒自己什么，单纯陈述这个事实。然而身边尚且陌生的女性却毫不在意托马斯的心情，而是用她那沙哑的声音加上一句，“而且他不会再回来了。”

 

你并不知道这个。托马斯在心里这样想，也许他把这句话也说出口了，但他说不准，因为老鼠并没回答她，余光里她只是用牙齿咬住自己的下嘴唇，眼睛一直盯着前面的路，脊背笔直挺立，仿佛有只手狠狠按在她的脊柱上，开车的姿势和马库斯全然不同。直到这一刻托马斯才意识到自己有多怀念那个在炎炎夏日穿着白色背心坐在方向盘后面的人，一条胳膊轻巧搭在方向盘上，肌肉线条分明，手臂上浅金色的汗毛映在投进车窗的阳光下宛若一片金灿灿的麦田，手指时而会随着广播里的音乐在方向盘上敲敲打打。而每当托马斯因为各种各样的原因盯着他看太长时间，像是询问某个与驱魔有关的知识，想从他脸上看出他们下一步的计划究竟是什么，或者只是单纯的凝视，没有任何理由，马库斯总会扭过脸看过来，蓝眼睛半藏在金色的睫毛下面，在晴天时格外明显。他会保持这个姿势和托马斯对视，时间久到甚至会让托马斯担心他们说不定会撞上什么，但他无暇分神去留意前方，因为马库斯正看着他，一个笑容正在他的侧脸上缓缓升起来，眼睛周围皱起因岁月而不断加深的纹路，但他的蓝眼睛里却看不到任何衰老的痕迹，正相反，马库斯的眼睛永远都像不知岁月的孩童，那是一双在上帝怀抱里最纯净的赤子才会有的眼睛。而在这辆车里这双眼睛总是温柔地看向托马斯，时而带着狡黠的笑容，而那之后托马斯有很大概率会拿到一杯没加糖的咖啡。

 

“他一直如此。”托马斯看不到老鼠的眼睛，他只能从后视镜里看到半边正在轻轻颤抖的睫毛，但她的声音冷静一如既往，“他不会为任何人回头。”

 

***

 

托马斯有时想，如果和他一起同行的人不是老鼠，而是这个世界上其他任何一个经验卓绝的驱魔师，他兴许不会像现在这样如此想念马库斯。说到底，他和老鼠，在某种意义上可以被划在同一个分类下面。

 

“不，托马斯，我和你完全不同。”老鼠沙哑的声音这样回答他，而托马斯再次不敢确定自己是否把这些在脑海里沉浮的思绪张口说了出来。太长时间的公路旅行会让人头脑发昏，有的时候，他会不由自主把某些并不适合开口的话说出了，而有些时候，当老鼠的声音在耳边响起，他会在大半天的沉默后才意识到，老鼠并听不到他在自己脑子里的回答。

 

“我们完全不一样。”老鼠继续说。他们现在正驶在西海岸通向中部的某条高速公路上，晚上十一点过几分钟。老鼠向他保证前面几十英里就有一家公路旅店，虽然托马斯觉得他们也许又要在皮卡里过一夜。梵蒂冈被腐化的走狗们像水蛭一样紧紧咬在身后，甩掉两条还会再吸上来，自从离开斯波坎那座小岛后托马斯还没进行过一次像样的驱魔，他们一直在逃亡，老鼠似乎有个计划，却不愿和他详细分享。

 

“你是特殊的。”老鼠仍然在说，出乎托马斯的意料。他们其实不怎么提起这个话题，这个人，因为单单马库斯这个名字对于他们来说就已经足够痛苦血腥了。马库斯是老鼠身上二十年仍无法痊愈的沉疴，隐藏在内脏的最深处，不能被任何人所碰触的脆弱；而对于托马斯，马库斯还是一道太过新鲜的伤口，仿佛被人用斧子劈头盖脸砍下来，在身上划出纵横的血痕。哪怕这些伤口尚不致命，被揭开时却也会鲜血淋漓。可是，无论托马斯也好，甚至他能感觉到老鼠也如此，他们自从见面的那个瞬间就在暗地里拿自己同对方比较，而马库斯，那个造成眼下尴尬局面的无耻老混蛋，背着包离去时走得那样快。托马斯不知道是不是该感激他至少还给自己留下了一个告别的机会，而不是像二十年前对待老鼠那样，把他抛弃在最深的黑暗之中不告而别。

 

“你是他的幼崽，被他小心翼翼呵护在身下的幼狮，我不过只是个敢于在狮子面前漫步的小老鼠，他没有直接一巴掌拍死我已经谢天谢地。”

 

托马斯觉得自己应该说点什么，因为老鼠的声音无论再平静，再克制，他仍让能听出藏在声音下面仿佛陈年佳酿瓶底残渣般的嫉妒和讽刺。于是他张了张嘴，但几个字眼只是在脑子里转了一圈就又停歇了，因为他并不想否认这句话。他是不同的，对于马库斯而言他 ** _是_** 不同的。直到老鼠提起托马斯才终于意识到自己有多需要被人以这种方式认同。是的，他坐在昏暗驾驶室里头晕脑胀地想，他是不同的，他是马库斯的幼崽，他的学徒，他的朋友，他的兄弟，他在这个世界上最亲密的人，因为上帝的旨意把他送到马库斯的身边，而上帝是马库斯的全部，所以托马斯在这全部里面至少也占据了零星分量。

 

“那魔鬼说的其实没错，我其实只想变得不同。也许并非像你这样不同，因为祂从未赐予过我天赋，但至少不同到足以让他能够看到我。”老鼠一句话里用了两个听起来一模一样的人称代词，但托马斯知道她分别说的是谁——或者这两者根本没有什么不同。在某些最让他动容的时候，像是马库斯像头狮子一样怒吼着掀翻哈珀的妈妈，他甚至觉得马库斯比起梵蒂冈那位高高在上的形象，更像是上帝行走在人间的化身。上帝爱人，上帝爱世间所有人，只不过多和少的区别而已，这个甚至连托马斯都无法否认，而相比之下马库斯的爱和恨都更纯粹，更炽烈，像火一样众生平等燃烧一切。无论是认识他的人，像是托马斯自己，老鼠，哈珀和兰斯一家，还是那些彻头彻尾的陌生人，当马库斯走到他们身边时，所有人都会被那熊熊燃烧的火光所吸引，所有人都想伸出手去触及这上帝之爱一般的温暖。托马斯曾亲眼见过太多次，每当他们一起走进某家小餐馆，或者酒吧，所有人的眼睛都会盯着马库斯转，无论男女老少；而那些离马库斯更近，被他彻底灼伤过的人，他们看向马库斯的眼神全都痛苦而甜蜜，飞蛾扑火一般心甘情愿在所不惜。老鼠的深色眼睛里时至今日仍然跳动着马库斯留下的火光，所以说到底，马库斯的确让她变得与众人不同了。

 

而托马斯，当他伸出手时，他甚至能看到密布在皮肤上烧焦的痕迹。他离那团名为马库斯的火太近，比世界上任何一个人都更近，但他也几乎碰触到了那团火的核心——柔软且坚硬，苍老却年轻，伤痕累累但四十年如一日跳动出同一个名字的频率，托马斯多希望那个名字以T开头。但，不，他没法想象马库斯会在放弃呼吸之前率先放弃上帝，哪怕他曾多么绝望地向自己说，他已经很久都没有听到上帝的声音了，托马斯仍然不觉得马库斯会放弃上帝，因为上帝绝对不会放弃马库斯。这样一团行走在人间，温暖善良纯洁燃烧罪孽邪恶的火，上帝怎么可能放弃这样纯粹的爱？哪怕——哪怕马库斯为了救他而主动夺走了一个人的生命，哪怕马库斯觉得自己的灵魂已经被罪孽所侵染，上帝仍然不会放弃他，因为所有的罪孽都可以被洗去，所有的堕落者都可以被救赎，而上帝的眼里映着马库斯在这个世界上踏出的每一个脚步，留下的每一团灰烬。

 

所以总有一天，上帝会再次把托马斯送到马库斯的身边。托马斯会再次梦到他，梦到他行在某条莫名熟悉的街道上，黑色的靴子踩着金黄的落叶一路前进，或者梦到他身处一间黑暗逼仄的小屋子里，居高临下面对面容狰狞的魔鬼，而托马斯会再次同他一起祈祷，念出圣母玛利亚，圣米迦勒，圣安东尼和圣约瑟夫的名字。他会再次嗅到那股凛冽的草木气息，仿佛他们刚刚一起沾着露水在林中漫步，马库斯蓝色的眼睛从黑色宽檐帽下露出来，闪动着狡黠的光。

 

***

 

几近零点，他们终于来到那所颓疲的公路旅店，老鼠要了双人间，托马斯并不在意这些。当世界上最古老最富有的组织一直追在身后，而活下来成为他们最迫切的目的，他已经不再在意自己是否和一名才刚刚认识的陌生女性同床共枕。然而这些相处的点滴仍然会让他无时无刻不在想起马库斯，当他在靠墙那边的单人床上躺下来，半闭着眼睛注视着在台灯下擦去睫毛膏的老鼠，托马斯总会想起那个后脑勺一碰到枕头就会立刻发出鼾声的马库斯，而他知道这是马库斯几十年里养成的习惯，因为对于驱魔人来说睡眠再宝贵不过。但原谅当时还是个学徒的托马斯，他还做不到沾枕即睡，只好用眼睛在昏暗的台灯灯光下描绘马库斯露在被子外面的手臂线条。在那些暖气特别不好，让人盖两层被子仍然瑟瑟发抖的旅店房间里，托马斯会跳下床把马库斯的胳膊放回被子下面，但他不经常这样做。

 

老鼠收起一片脏兮兮的化妆棉，抬眼看过来。“你怎么还不睡？还在等什么？”

 

他在等什么？托马斯仰头看向旅店房间毫无新意的灰白色天花板。他在等一个人，睡觉的时候总喜欢把胳膊露在外面；他在等一个人过于疲惫时鼾声震天，甚至能把同样疲惫的他也吵醒；他在等一个人半夜迷迷糊糊起身上厕所，路上被鞋绊到还会低声嘟囔一句，而在公路深处寂静无人的旅店里他能清晰听到洗手间里马桶抽水的声音，半分钟后那个人会重新跌跌撞撞地走回来，说不定还要再在那双鞋上绊一次。

 

他没回答，老鼠也没再开口，但她看过来的眼神已经替她说出了一切，仍是那老套的旧日重弹：他不会再回来了。他抛弃了我们所有人。他不会为任何人回头。

 

这些托马斯都知道，但他却仍然要等，因为他是不同的， ** _感谢上帝_** 他不是随随便便的任何人。而且他有的是虔诚，有的是耐心，可以就这样一直等下去，直到——

 

旅店的门外响起不轻不重的敲门声。


End file.
